Medicina
by gold crystal
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a una amiga mia gashbelllove es Oneshot y es un KiyoSuzy, disfrutenla!


N/A: Esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga que tuvo complicaciones con su cuenta (gashbelllove) y no pudo subirla y me pidió que yo la subiera mientras ella busca una manera para volver a su cuenta, creo que se cambiara de cuenta

"**Medicina"**

Era una mañana hermosa, estaba soleado, con nubes blancas y esponjadas en el cielo, Suzy caminaba a la escuela llegando a su salón como siempre, muy sonriente

**Suzy**: Kiyo!-dijo entrando al salón esperando ver al chico, pero observo que aun no había llegado, seguramente Zatch lo había estado reteniendo y tardaría, así que decidió no preocuparse y sentarse en su lugar.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre, ella miraba atentamente la puerta esperando ver que entrara en cualquier momento el chico a quien tanto esperaba. Miro que se abría lentamente la puerta, miro sonriente esperando a que fuera el, pero pronto fue borrada su sonrisa al ver que tan solo era el maestro, suspiro resignada

**Maestro**: Buenos días clase- dijo acomodando sus cosas mientras entraba una señora rara bailando alrededor luego saliendo igual bailando sonriendo de manera extraña. Empezaron a tomar lista nombrando a los alumnos hasta llegar al nombre de Kiyo

**Maestro**: ¿Kiyo Takamine?... ¿Acaso no vino hoy?- dijo mirando la banca, todos miraron la banca vacía, Suzy se quedo preocupada pero luego sonrió pensando:

**Suzy**: "¡Espera! no debo ponerme triste, ¡ya se! ¡Al final de clases le llevare los apuntes a su casa! ¡Seguro se pondrá muy feliz! También le llevare algunas frutas y…" siguió pensando la chica en lo que podría pasar, lo que le llevaría, en fin, fantaseando.

Después de clases salio Suzy corriendo del salón lo más rápido posible, ya no esperaba por verlo.

En Casa de Kiyo…

Zatch estaba llevando un trapo mojado a la habitación de Kiyo, poniéndoselo en la frente

**Zatch**: Con esto se te bajara la fiebre, Mama dijo que yo te cuidara así que haré lo mejor que pueda para hacer que te recuperes-dijo muy sonriente el niño acercando una silla pequeña al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kiyo, sonrojado por la fiebre, con los ojos entrecerrados, se había resfriado ya que la otra noche había salido con Zatch pues el niño había insistido a que salieran un rato, pero por desgracia empezó a llover

**Kiyo**: ¿Como es que tu no te enfermaste?-dijo mirándolo con curiosidad a lo que Zatch solo sonrió inocentemente.

Luego se oyó el grito de su madre

**Sra. Takamine**: ¡Kiyo! ¡Tienes visitas!- grito su madre muy sonriente.

Kiyo: ¿Uh? –miro la puerta la cual se abrió con fuerza entrando Suzy con una gran sonrisa.

**Suzy**: Kiyo!-se acerco corriendo hacia la cama mirándolo- ¿Que te paso?-luego miro a Zatch- ¡Hola Zatch!, ¿sabes que le paso a Kiyo?

**Zatch**: Hola Suzy! Kiyo esta enfermo por que ayer salimos al parque y…-le contó lo que había pasado- … y despertó así de rojo y con estornudos –se escucha un ruido extraño proveniente del estomago de Zatch- Vaya, por cuidar a Kiyo se me olvido desayunar, pero no puedo dejar a Kiyo le prometí a mi mama que lo iba a cuidar..-

**Suzy**: ¡No te preocupes Zatch! ¡Yo lo cuidare!-dijo Suzy muy animada.

**Zatch**: ¿Enserio?, ¡Gracias Suzy!-respondió Zatch con un gran sonrisa antes de irse a comer algo.

**Kiyo**: ¿Y a que has venido Suzy?- pregunto con la voz algo débil, se sentía algo mareado.

**Suzy**: Vine a traerte los apuntes de clase aparte… ¡Además necesito que me ayudes con la tarea!-dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kiyo suspiro pensando.

**Kiyo**: "Si que me quieres"- suspiro

**Suzy**: No sabia que estabas enfermo, pero lo bueno es que traje…- dijo buscando en su mochila sacando una naranja-¡Al DOCTOR NARANJON!-dijo mostrándole la naranja mientras Kiyo solo la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

**Kiyo**: Ah…gracias-dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo, era muy feliz hasta con ese pequeño detalle, una sonrisa de parte de el…

Luego de un rato el silencio invadió la habitación, Suzy estaba algo nerviosa, no sabia que decirle simplemente estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo, el respiraba un poco mas rápido, la fiebre no se le había bajado, ni los estornudos, nada, luego un gran estornudo de parte de Kiyo interrumpió aquel silencio

Suzy lo miro preocupada, agarro de nuevo el trapo mojándolo de nuevo, colocándolo suavemente en la frente de Kiyo, el se había empezado a quedar dormido al igual que Suzy, estaba algo cansada, era un poco tarde, miro a Kiyo unos momentos, con mucha atención, pareciera que tuviera pesadilla la fiebre le estaba afectando un poco así que tomo con mucha delicadeza la mano de Kiyo estaba levemente sonrojada miraba con atención a Kiyo quien se había calmado un poco, pero la voz de Zatch la interrumpió.

**Zatch**: Suzy te habla tu madre, esta en el teléfono- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente (NOTA: No se si la madre de Suzy tendrá el teléfono pero aquí lo tiene jaja)

Suzy: ¡Ah! ¡Si!- dijo levantándose soltando la mano de Kiyo, tambaleándose un poco, Zatch se volvió a sentar en la silla mirando a su amigo quien estaba sonriendo.

**Zatch**: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué sonríe?- se pregunto el niño inocentemente.

Mientras abajo Suzy hablaba con su madre, luego colgó sonriendo aun más feliz.

**Sra. Takamine**: ¿Te quedaras a dormir Suzy?- pregunto la madre de Kiyo.

**Suzy**: Bueno, etto, no exactamente ¡pero me quedare a cuidar a Kiyo toda la noche! Así Zatch podría descansar mas tranquilo también, y usted- dijo posando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Sra. Takamine**: Muchísimas gracias Suzy-dijo sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Suzy subió de nuevo a la habitación contándole a Zatch que ella lo cuidaría que podría dormir mejor, Zatch sonrió acostándose a dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Suzy miro por la ventana, había apagado ya la luz para que Kiyo y Zatch pudieran dormir, el cielo se había nublado empezando a llover, Suzy se había empezado a quedar dormida lentamente pero la despertó la mano de Kiyo tomando la suya, se sonrojo notablemente, se veía muy lindo así dormido.

**Suzy**: Debería ver alguna medicina para la fiebre…-se dijo a si misma, miro atentamente a su amigo el cual seguía dormido, pensó en darle un simple beso, pero luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea de su mente, "Esta dormido… no creo que se de cuenta.." estaba muy sonrojada y mas por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se acerco lentamente a el, entrecerrando sus ojos, estaba tan cerca de el que podía sentir su calida respiración, mas calmada, ya se le había bajado un poco la fiebre, se acerco mas hasta que por fin sintió los labios de Kiyo, un suave y dulce roce de labios, luego se separo de el muy sonrojada no creía lo que acababa de pasar, luego de aquello decidió descansar un rato.

En la mañana…

Se levanto mas temprano Zatch, miro detenidamente a su amiga la cual dormía con mucha tranquilidad levemente sonrojada al igual que Kiyo quien aun tomaba la mano de ella, Zatch sonrió muy feliz salio de la habitación con cuidado para no despertarlos

**Suzy**: Vaya que sueño…-estaba algo adormilada aun, se trato de levantar para estirarse pero vio que aun Kiyo la tenia tomada de la mano- Kiyo…-susurro suavemente, el entreabrió lentamente sus ojos mirándola.

**Kiyo**: ¿Suzy?...-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**Suzy**: ¡Buenos Días Kiyo! ¿Como te sientes? ¿Mejor? –pregunto muy animada al ver que el chico no se quejaba, no estornudaba ni estaba sonrojado por la fiebre.

**Kiyo**: la verdad es que…mucho mejor- dijo un poco sorprendido.

**Suzy**: ¡Que bien!- dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara, la hacia muy feliz saber que estaba mejor, le sonrió dulcemente.

**Zatch:** ¡Buenos días Kiyo! ¡Buenos días Suzy!- dijo Zatch muy alegre entrando a la habitación con un plato en sus manos con sandias.

**Suzy:** Buenos Días Zatch ¿De casualidad no sabes que horas son?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Zatch:** Eh son las 8:30…-le respondió mirando el reloj del cuarto de Kiyo.

**Suzy: **¡¡¡KYAAA!!! ¡Es tarde! ¡Muy tarde! No llegare a la escuela-

**Kiyo**: ¿Eh?...-miro el reloj- ¡AH! ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela, es cierto!- dijo levantándose rápidamente notando que aun tomaba la mano de Suzy sonrojándose mucho para luego soltarla- …l-lo siento- sonrió algo nervioso.

**Suzy**: Ah, si…- dijo algo triste no quería que la soltara- pero Kiyo tu deberías descansar mas has de estar aun cansado no vayas a resfriarte otra ves, hace mucho fresco afuera pues…- pero la interrumpió Kiyo sonriéndole.

**Kiyo**: No es nada estaré bien…

**Suzy:** Esta bien, bueno debo irme a cambiarme rápido a mi casa- dijo saliendo un poco rápido de la habitación- Adiós Kiyo! Adiós Zatch!- dijo caminando algo rápido con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

**Kiyo:** ¡Espera Suzy!- dijo saliendo rápido de su habitación alcanzándola y abrazándola por la cintura susurrándole suavemente- por cierto…gracias por la medicina- dijo soltándola después de decirle eso, entrando a la casa para que no notara que estaba aun mas sonrojado que ella.

**Suzy:** ¿Medicina? Pero… entonces- recordó lo que había pasado anoche, se sonrojo a mas no poder- ¡AH ENTONCES NO ESTABA TAN DORMIDO COMO YO CREÍA!

En clases

**Maestro:** ¿Suzy? ¿Ahora ella no vino hoy?- dijo mirando que no se encontraba la chica, luego otra niña se levanto de su lugar.

**Niña "X": **Suzy esta mañana no se sentía bien- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su profesor.

Flash Back

**Niña "x": **Buenos días Suzy… ¿te sientes bien hoy?-pregunto al ver a su amiga roja.

**Suzy: ¿**Te digo algo?… Los resfriados… son peligrosos-dijo antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

**Niña "x": **¡Suzy!

Fin del Flash Back

**Maestro: **Oh esta bien…-dijo y empezó con su clase.

**Kiyo:** "Bueno, después de clases iré a verla, se que medicina darle"- pensó sonriente levemente sonrojado mientras Zatch lo miraba sonriendo también.

**Zatch: **"Parece Que los resfriados ponen mas sonriente a la gente"

Aquí esta espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews! ¡Nus vemos!


End file.
